Up to now, complex compounds prepared by coordinating or binding various ligands to metal atoms, have been used as a catalyst for various chemical reactions such as asymmetric hydrogenation, asymmetric transfer hydrogenation, asymmetric hydrosilylation, asymmetric Heck reaction, asymmetric aldol reaction, asymmetric ene reaction, asymmetric oxidation, asymmetric epoxidation, asymmetric Diels-Alder reaction, polymerization, and the like (cf. JP-A-2000-256384, JP-A-2002-255985, JP-A-2002-363143, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2001, 123, 3367-3368, and J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1993, 115, 9800-9801).
These days, in the field of chemical industry, appearance of a catalyst with an excellent catalytic activity has been strongly desired and a lot of researches have been carried out therefor. It is generally considered that a less amount of excellent catalysts catalyzes the chemical reactions to give objective compounds in a high yield and enantioselectivity.